Escape from Reality
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Ligero AU] —Antes hubiera iniciado ésta batalla sin ningún problema y lucharía hasta que uno de los dos cayera...—Sans sonrió de manera derrotada, Chara mirándolo con curiosidad. Algo andaba mal con la expresión triste del esqueleto. —Pero quizás soy demasiado egoísta. Porque ahora que eres de los buenos, no quiero que nada te pase, kiddo. [Yandere!Sans x Género Neutral!Chara]
**N/A:** Pfff. No tengo nada que decir. Excepto…. ¡HE VUELTO PERRAS!

 **Summary:** [Ligero AU] —Antes hubiera iniciado ésta batalla sin ningún problema y lucharía hasta que uno de los dos cayera...—Sans sonrió de manera derrotada, Chara mirándolo con curiosidad. Algo andaba mal con la expresión triste del esqueleto. —Pero quizás soy demasiado egoísta. Porque ahora que eres de los buenos, no quiero que nada te pase, kiddo.

 **Pareja:** [Yandere!Sans x Género Neutral!Chara]

 **Capítulos:** [Posiblemente 7, quizás 10]

 **Advertencias:** Hetero –si miras a Chara como chica-, Yaoi -Si miras a Chara como chico-, Relación Humano/Esqueleto, Spoilers del juego, Raros temas sexuales, Chara es bueno/buena aquí –se explicará luego cómo y por qué-, Sans es YANDERE, ¡Corran por sus vidas!, Ruta Genocidas pasadas, Rutas Pacifistas pasadas, Rutas Neutrales, Paradojas, Frisk es hombre, Chara está en el cuerpo de Frisk, Malas palabras, Malas Bromas, Papyrus. Muchas cosas raras.

...

El cabello castaño caía de su frente con total salvajismo, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Llevó su pálida mano a su frente, intentando que el viento no siguiera con ése curso molesto y violento.

Sans lucía muy pensante, las cejas -¿Acaso era hueso? Ése esqueleto tenía demasiada expresión facial para ser de hueso- frunciéndose en reflexión. Los ojos rojos de Chara lo miraban con curiosidad, labios rosados torcidos con un rictus que dejaba ver algo parecido a la comprensión.

– ¿qué tiene esta línea de diferente?—Fue cómo inició, frustración y cansancio en su cara. Sans estaba harto de mirar a esa figura de ojos rojos. Las pesadillas de las líneas pasadas lo atormentaban. Chara lo miró con algo parecido a la pena. — ¿qué tiene esta línea de especial que no has matado a nadie todavía? ¿qué tiene que esta línea que me hace querer….?

Ojos brillantes se dirigieron al suelo, arrepentidos. —Frisk.

— ¿qué tiene el kiddo que ver con esto?—Sans preguntó, severidad y veneno en sus palabras.

—Me dio a ver muchas cosas, a comprender lo que antes no había querido ver. —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Ojos aguándose a punto de soltar lágrimas. —Él solamente quiso darme una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Siempre creyó que hasta la más mala persona podía cambiar y me dio su s-su cuerpo para demostrármelo. —Llevó las manos a su pecho. —Lo que vi ahí, cuando los recuerdos de aquél chico llegaron a mí lo vi todo. Supe todo.

Sans alzó una "ceja", expectante más aun así incrédulo.

Chara siguió hablando. — ¡He dado lo mejor de mí! No he matado a nadie a pesar de que lo he querido. ¡Tampoco he reseteado! Estoy realmente dando lo que tengo para ser buena persona y liberarlos a todos. —Sonrió, tristemente llevando una mano a su húmeda mejilla, limpiándose una lágrima. —Cuando finalmente rompa la barrera y me desvanezca sabrás que he cambiado.

Chara seguía con vida, al estar ahí, en el cuerpo de Frisk sólo por su propia determinación y lo que quedaba de su ira, y, a conciencia de que la barrera rompería con las dos cosas se desvanecería. Sólo el chico castaño que todos conocían como Frisk quedaría en aquél poseído cuerpo.

El esqueleto suspiró. Parecía algo distraído. —lo sé, kid. sé bien que has tratado mucho. el cómo has hecho de todo para hacer feliz a paps lo dice todo. el cómo has tratado de ser amable conmigo… —su mirada se volvió oscura. —cuando en otras líneas lo único que hacías era…

–Realmente lo siento, Sans. —Se disculpó Chara de corazón, y, eso hizo al monstruo pausar. Nunca había oído a la figura humana disculparse jamás. Ni siquiera en aquella ruta pacifista. —Si te hace sentir mejor… puedes matarme. —Suspiró, el aire faltándole a sus pulmones. —No resetearé, lo prometo.

–no gracias, kid.

El ser de piel y carne abrió los ojos como platos. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo….

—antes hubiera iniciado ésta batalla sin ningún problema y lucharía hasta que uno de los dos cayera...—Sans sonrió de manera derrotada, Chara mirándolo con curiosidad. Algo andaba mal con la expresión triste del esqueleto. —pero quizás soy demasiado egoísta. porque ahora que eres de los buenos, no quiero que nada te pase, kiddo.

–Sans…

–no te haré daño, chara. —El esqueleto negó con la cabeza. —pero tampoco permitiré que rompas esa barrera. que el otro kiddo me perdone, pero…

Sans comenzó a caminar hacia Chara, contrastando los pasos hacia atrás que hacía la figura humana. Los ojos de Chara lucían aterrados. Algo andaba mal con Sans.

Las cuencas de los ojos de Sans estaban oscuras, una sonrisa alucinadamente aterradora en su cara.

—es un hermoso día afuera….

—S-Sans, d-detente…

—los pájaros están cantando…

—P-Por favor, S-Sans…

—las flores están floreciendo…

—Sans, no lo hagas…

—en días como éstos…

Los ojos de Chara derramaban lágrimas de manera continua. Chara andaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. —Sans, y-yo no-…

—monstruos como yo…—Sacó las manos de su bolsillos, mostrando una soga. ¿Para qué querría él una…?

—S-Sans, ten piedad.

— **Deberían quemarse en el infierno.**


End file.
